


Третий не лишний

by Corru



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Time, Group Sex, Incest, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corru/pseuds/Corru
Summary: Я всегда был наблюдателем, стоял в стороне, не желая вмешиваться. Наблюдал за тем, как мой брат в детстве начинает общаться с соседским мальчишкой Мадарой, хотя отец запретил приближаться к той семье. Наблюдал, как они становились все ближе и ближе, а я отдалялся от них. Но в один день все круто поменялось...
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Третий не лишний

Я всегда был наблюдателем, стоял в стороне, не желая вмешиваться. Наблюдал за тем, как мой брат в детстве начинает общаться с соседским мальчишкой Мадарой, хотя отец запретил приближаться к той семье. Насколько я понял, наша семья и семья Учиха конкурируют между собой. Мне особого дела до этого не было, я просто старался защищать своего брата. Но разве за ним уследишь?  
Каждый раз, видя рядом возле Хаширамы этого Мадару, во мне просыпалась такая ненависть к этому длинноволосому ежу, что я еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не наброситься на него и не набить ему морду. Однажды, мне это даже почти удалось. Вот только Хаширама пришел не вовремя и оттащил меня, мягко попросив, чтобы я вышел из комнаты. Несмотря на мягкий тон, можно было понять, что он злится. И мне становилось от этого все печальнее. Как родной брат мог променять меня на какого-то левого чудаковатого парня? А Мадара был странным.  
Однажды увидел Хаши и Мадару в нашем саду на заднем дворе. Они спрятались за пышным кустом малины и… целовались. Черт побери, да, они целовались! Хотелось крушить и убивать от осознания, что у них все, должно быть, серьезно. А я снова не при делах, так, только мешаю. Тогда я не подал виду, что заметил их, только тихо отступил и побрел к себе в комнату. Брат позже постучался, спросил разрешение войти, но пришлось прогнать его. Не мог видеть его в тот день.  
И вот, снова что-то нечисто, я прямо-таки чувствую это! В коридоре стоят две пары обуви — Мадары и брата. Злость медленно нарастала, и желание выкинуть Мадару из окна становилось сильнее.  
Тихо пробираюсь в свою комнату, но резко замираю, услышав голос Хаширамы из комнаты. Любопытство берет свое, и я прислоняюсь к двери брата, внимательно слушая.  
— Мне надоело уже ждать, Мадара! — расстроенно кричит брат и слышится какой-то грохот. Мстительно улыбаюсь. Может, это Мадаре перепало? — Я ведь… люблю его…  
С удивлением прижимаюсь сильнее к двери. Кого «его»? У них там что, еще третий есть?! Больные извращенцы. Знал ведь, нужно было до конца стоять на своем и не давать Хаши привязываться к Учиха. А теперь уже поздно что-то менять.  
Возвращаюсь к себе в комнату и устало сажусь на кровати, массируя виски. И что сейчас делать? Не хотелось выдавать свое присутствие. А то ведь знаю, что снова сорвусь и наделаю делов. И брат, как обычно, одарит меня хмурым взглядом, будто я какой-то нашкодивший щенок. Все это просто неимоверно бесит.  
— Да знаю я! Понимаю. Но нужно подождать, Хаши. — слышу голос Мадары и с интересом прижимаюсь ухом к стене, пытаясь понять, о чем они говорят. Оба какие-то… не такие, на взводе, нервные. Неужели их отношениям наконец-то пришел конец? Победно усмехаюсь.  
Голоса замолкают, и на минуту наступает полная тишина. Слышу лишь биение своего сердца и какое-то шуршание за стеной.  
Громкий стон заставляет меня испуганно отпрянуть от стены и свалиться с кровати на пол. Недоуменно смотрю вперед и пытаюсь прикинуть, что это было. Что еще за стон?! Чем они, черт возьми, занимаются?  
Еще секунда и двери с грохотом открываются, открыв моему взору растрепанного Мадару в одних черных джинсах и брата, который как-то странно смотрит то на меня, то на Учиха.  
— Как много ты слышал, братишка? — хрипло спрашивает Хаширама и кладет руку на плечо Мадары, будто удерживая его.  
— Да я не… Ничего не слышал. — вру, но не совсем. Что-то слышал, а что-то не слышал… Какая им разница вообще?  
Мадара вздыхает и треплет себя по волосам, не отрывая от меня взгляд. Раздраженно фыркаю и встаю с пола, отряхиваясь. Лишь на секунду задерживаю взгляд на торсе Мадары и с шоком замечаю яркие красные отметины. Хотелось бы думать, что это лишь комары, но сейчас чертова зима!  
Повисает неловкая тишина. Брат кидает взгляд то на меня, то на Учиха. Мадара все так же жадно осматривает меня, будто что-то обдумывает. Не выдерживаю и подхожу к нему, толкая назад.  
— Чего уставился, Учиха? Валите уже к себе. Бесите оба. — фыркаю и разворачиваюсь. Нужно принять душ, да и просто хочу побыстрее от них избавиться.  
Кто-то хватает меня поперек талии и притягивает к себе, крепко прижимая. Резко выдыхаю и дергаюсь, пытаясь вырваться, но натыкаюсь лишь на… нежную улыбку брата. Стоп, что…  
— Мадара, мудак, отпусти! — яростно дергаюсь из стороны в сторону, несколько раз даже заезжаю ему локтем в бок, но тот крепко держит, будто чего-то ждет. С сожалением отмечаю, что все же я слабее его. Унизительно.  
— Не дергайся, малой. Хаширама, что ты решил? — говорит Мадара, а я ничего не понимаю. О чем они вообще?!  
Брат ничего не отвечает. Только прижимается ко мне спереди, и теперь меня прижимают сразу двое. Становится жарко и страшно. Что у них на уме?  
— Эй, Хаши, что вы оба творите… — пытаюсь достучаться до брата, но он не дает, мягко целует меня в губы, прикрыв глаза.  
Шокировано смотрю на него и боюсь даже шелохнуться. Хаширама тем временем нежно посасывает нижнюю губу, проходится по ней языком. Спускается ниже, на шею, и покрывает ее влажными поцелуями. Принимается стягивать с меня футболку.  
В ужасе дергаюсь, скидываю его руки с себя и пинаю удерживающего меня Мадару локтем в живот, вырываюсь и отступаю назад. Вытираю губы и замираю. Брат смотрит не так, как обычно, а дико, жадно, с неприкрытым желанием. Так не смотрят на братьев.  
— Хаши, я твою шутку оценил, да. Очень смешно, ха-ха. — сам пытаюсь свести все к шутке, нервно смеюсь. Брат вздыхает и начинает приближаться. Отступаю назад.  
— Говорил же, что он у тебя немного глуповат. Нужно прямо все говорить. Да, Тобирама? — Мадара смеется и противно пошло облизывается. Вздрагиваю и испуганно прижимаюсь к стене, не выпуская из вида обоих парней. Да они с ума посходили!  
— Братишка, я люблю тебя. Очень люблю. — говорит Хаши и тактично останавливается на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
— Эм, брат, я тоже тебя люблю, но давай не при Мадаре… — кидаю на Учиха злой взгляд и вновь смотрю на брата. Тот грустно хмыкает и внезапно вновь обнимает.  
— Я люблю тебя не так, как брата, Тобирама, а как парня. Как Мадару. — не выдерживаю и спихиваю его с себя, отскакиваю в сторону. Да какого черта! Он любит… Мадару? Кажется, брат все же где-то посеял свои мозги. Отец точно убьет его. Но, стоп… Он любит меня так же, как Мадару? Так же, как Мадару…  
С ужасом кидаю взгляд на Учиха, тот вдруг начинает смеяться.  
— Примерно такую реакцию я и ожидал. — отсмеявшись, Мадара начинает двигаться в мою сторону. Сжимаю руки в кулаки, готовясь накинуться на него. — А как тебе такое?.. Я тоже люблю тебя, мелкий.  
Голова идет кругом. Кручу пальцем у виска, намекая, что Мадара сошел с ума и пулей вылетаю из комнаты, захлопнув за собой двери. Какие-то хреновые приколы у них!  
Не успеваю далеко убежать. Брат быстро нагоняет, останавливает и тащит мое упорно сопротивляющееся тело обратно в спальню. Только теперь не в мою, а в свою.  
Хаширама кидает меня на кровать. В комнату заходит Учиха и закрывает дверь на ключ, спрятав его в карман. Какого… они меня бить собрались или что?! Быстрее бы пришел отец и выбил всю дурь из брата.  
— Слушай внимательно, малой. — начинает говорить Мадара и это его «малой» уже начинает бесить меня. — Мы любим тебя. Очень любим. Пусть мы и игнорировали тебя так долго, но так было нужно. Как бы ты это воспринял раньше, а? Как бы отреагировал на признание брата? Послал бы его и побежал жаловаться отцу? А меня бы, наверное, попытался ударить.  
Лучше бы Мадара молчал. Вскакиваю с кровати, чтобы наконец-то врезать по его бесящей роже, но брат удерживает меня сзади и прижимает к себе, мягко поглаживая по животу, пытаясь успокоить. Он таких прикосновений мурашки по коже.  
Учиха тем временем опускает передо мной на кровать, садится поближе, внимательно рассматривая мое лицо. Отворачиваюсь и впиваюсь в руки брата. Сердце начинает бешено стучать, чувствую, что краснею. Вот стыдоба.  
— Наконец-то я могу разглядеть тебя вблизи, малыш. — заворожено шепчет Мадара и вновь разворачивает мою голову к себе. Ухмыляется и внезапно целует. Не так, как до этого брат, а грубо, настойчиво, властно. Надавливает пальцами на челюсти, заставляя открыть рот, проникает языком вглубь. Зажмуриваюсь и неосознанно пытаюсь отстраниться от него, прижимаясь все ближе к брату.  
— Хва… Хватит! — кашляю от нехватки воздуха и отталкиваю от себя Учиха. Хочется сбежать отсюда и побыстрее!  
Хаширама, будто услышав мои мысли, покрепче прижимает меня к себе одной рукой, а второй лезет под мою футболку, осторожно оглаживая бока.  
— Ах… Нет, брат, прекрати. — тихо стону и дергаюсь. Знает ведь, что я терпеть не могу щекотку, а все равно делает то, что делает.  
Стоит лишь на секунду забыть о Мадаре, как он напоминает о себе, ловко сдергивая с меня футболку. Тут же хватаю ее и тяну на себя, как спасательный круг. Хочется прикрыться.  
— Малыш, отпусти. Она тебе будет не нужна. — Учиха хрипло смеется и вырывает ее, откидывая в сторону. Кратко целует меня в шею, столкнувшись с губами Хаширамы, и начинает стягивать с меня штаны. А вот теперь действительно страшно.  
Вскрикиваю, верчусь что есть силы, не давая снять с себя последнюю «защиту», но брат ловко прерывает все мои попытки. Связывает мне руки своим галстуком, так некстати лежавшим на тумбе. Всхлипываю и еще раз дергаюсь. Крепко связал. Отец его когда-то учил вязать узлы…  
— Не бойся, братишка. — шепчет Хаширама и целует меня затылок, опаляет кожу горячим дыханием. Шумно выдыхаю и разглядываю сосредоточенное лицо Мадары.  
Брат поворачивает мою голову к себе, нежно целует и невесомо начинает поглаживать мои плечи, спускаясь на грудь. Задевает ногтем сосок, вырывая тихий полу стон. Жмурюсь как кот от приятных ощущений внизу, но поняв, кто это делает, замираю. Не знаю даже, что хуже — Мадара, который сейчас поглаживает мой член через ткань или родной брат, который так страстно целует меня.  
— А малыш не такой уж и малыш. — хмыкает Учиха и сжимает пальцами член. Тихо стону, кусая губы. Брат полностью поворачивает меня к себе и, мягко улыбнувшись, кладет свою руку мне на член, слабо надрачивая.  
— Стой, Хаши…  
Мой умоляющий шепот никто не слышит. Мадара на пару секунд отстраняется и сразу же возвращается. Хочу посмотреть, что он задумал, но брат не дает, удерживая мою голову. Начинаю нервничать, неловко ерзая. Рука на члене ускорила движения, но не настолько, чтобы наконец-то кончить.  
Перепугано дергаюсь, ощутив смоченный чем-то палец возле ануса. Кричу что-то неразборчиво, Хаширама с сожалением закрывает мне рот ладонью и целует в лоб. Убирает руку с члена, прижимая к себе за талию.  
К первому пальцу присоединяется второй, и становится уже больно. Возмущенно мычу в руку брата, пытаюсь избежать неприятных ощущений, но меня крепко удерживают на месте, не давая пошевелиться.  
— Ну чего ты, мелкий? Больно будет поначалу. — шепчет Мадара и добавляет второй палец, растягивая проход. И сам не замечаю, как начинаю плакать. Закрываю глаза и жмусь к брату, будто прося, чтобы он защитил. Но он только убирает свою ладонь от моего лица и вновь целует, пытаясь отвлечь от боли. Неумело отвечаю на его поцелуй, сталкиваюсь с его языком и разочарованно стону, ощутив, как пальцы покидают анус.  
— Ты только дыши, понял, братишка? — шепчет Хаширама и крепко-крепко обнимает, поглядывая на Мадару. Тот кивает и начинает медленно входить в растянутый проход, прикусив губу.  
— Черт, он такой тугой, Хаши… — что-то бормочет Учиха, но я почти не слышу. От боли потемнело в глазах, зазвенело в ушах. Неосознанно прекращаю дышать и что-то тихо хнычу, ткнувшись лбом в плечо брата.  
Мадара громко стонет и резко врывается во всю длину, удерживая меня за бедра. Точно останутся синяки от его пальцев. Медленно начинает двигаться, разминая бедра пальцами. Не замечаю, как брат откидывается на подушки, утягивая меня за собой. Развязывает мои дрожащие руки и я наконец-то нахожу опору, упершись в кровать. Втягивает в глубокий поцелуй, шаловливо играет с моим языком. Не удержавшись, стону во весь голос. Слишком много ощущений. Слишком приятно, пусть и стыдно.  
Учиха постепенно увеличивает темп, и вдруг наклоняется совсем близко к лицу брата. Хаширама отстраняется от меня. Мадара грубо впивается в губы брата, кусая их, и тут же зализывая укусы. Оттягивает зубами нижнюю губу и вновь впивается.  
— Хаши… Мадара… ох… Вы меня раздавите. — еле найдя в себе силы, шепчу, и Учиха отстраняется от брата. Плотнее прижимаюсь к брату и зажмуриваюсь, стыдясь встретиться с ним взглядом.  
Учиха ускоряет темп, до боли впиваясь пальцами в бедра. Хнычу, прося большего. Начинаю двигать бедрами навстречу, но он, будто издеваясь, удерживает меня на месте и сам задает ритм, грубо вколачиваясь. Бесстыдно стону и сжимаю пальцами простынь, уткнувшись лбом в грудь брата. Тот просовывает свою руку между нашими телами, находит мой член и начинает жестко надрачивать, другой руку поглаживая меня по спине.  
Не выдерживаю, сжимаю член Мадары в себе и бурно кончаю, полностью упав на брата. Все тело непривычно трясет, обнимаю Хашираму.  
— Тобирама… — стонет Учиха и наваливается на меня, кончая внутрь. Всхлипываю, когда он вытаскивает член. Ложится рядом, отцепляет меня от брата, так, что я нахожусь посреди них. Оба обнимают меня.  
— Брат, а ты…  
— Не волнуйся, братишка. — шепчет Хаширама и треплет меня по волосам. — От одного твоего вида можно кончить, поверь.  
Поздно смущаться, но я смущаюсь. Зарываюсь лицом в подушку и засыпаю, ощущая горячие чужие ладони у себя на спине.

Утро приходит неожиданно. Медленно сажусь, поморщившись от боли в спине и зеваю, протирая глаза. Ну и сон же приснился… врагу не пожелаешь.  
— Чего встал, мелкий?  
— Давай еще поспим, братишка…  
И меня в две руки укладывают обратно на кровать, обнимая с двух сторон.  
Может, не такой я уж и лишний для них?..


End file.
